His Final Task (or Remembering)
by Lovin-Severus
Summary: A month after the final battle, Harry returns to Hogwarts to complete his last task of the war effort, before he can truly begin to heal. However, complications come up, and he finds out there is more to do than he thought.
1. Reminiscing

**Chapter 1: Reminiscing**

It had been one month since the night it happened. One month since Tom Riddle fell, to never rise again. The month had been filled with grief and joy, tears and laughter, and lots of rebuilding. He had attended too many funerals, met too many grieving families, and had to tell his story one too many times. However, he had also rediscovered friendships and even love.

Seeing Ginny again had been hard, harder than facing Voldemort, since he was less certain of the outcome, however after being greeted in a similar fashion to how Ron had been greeted by Hermione, they had talked. He talked for hours, telling her everything she didn't know, she was the first person, besides Ron and Hermione, he told about Horcruxes, Hallows, and Snape. Telling her had been surprisingly easy, she was Ginny, she somehow knew exactly what he needed, whether it was to just listen, or to hold him tight. That conversation had brought them back together, and every since then, Harry had barely left Ginny's side, much to Ron's chagrin, though he was smart enough not to say anything.

Today would be the first day Harry and Ginny wouldn't spend together, and the idea bothered him in a way he didn't completely understand. However, he had one last task to accomplish before he could truly start to put the war behind him, to start living life again, with no worries of Voldemort's next scheme. He had wanted to go at it alone, but, as usual, Ron and Hermione were at his side, knowing even when he didn't, that he'd prefer their company.

He smiled thinking of his two best friends, finally a couple, after all these years. Some people wondered how this relationship would affect the overall relationship of the Golden Trio, as the three of them were now called. This was of course, complete nonsense, which anyone who even remotely knew the three friends was perfectly aware of, but Rita Skeeter still loved to cause trouble, and some people still didn't know any better, and listened to everything she said.

Suddenly a noise behind him made him jump from his hiding place on the roof of the shed behind the Burrow, wand drawn.

"Whoa, mate, it's just us." Ron and Hermione were standing in front of him, hand in hand, frozen in place, until Harry lowered his wand, relaxing.

"Sorry you two, it's become habit, and I'm still jumpy."

Hermione gave him a kind look. "Perfectly understandable reaction Harry, I, did the same thing yesterday; only Mrs. Weasley was a bit shocked."

They all smiled at this.

"Yeah, mate no worries."

"Thanks, anyways, what's up?"

"We came to find you. It's time for us to be going. It's nearly 11 o'clock."

"Really? Wow, time really got away from me."

Together the three of them climbed down the stairs, and walked to the Burrow, where Harry gathered the rest of his things, like his invisibility cloak, and said by to Ginny, giving her a quick and gently kiss.

"I'll see you tonight" he promised. She gave him that blazen look he loved and had died for, smiling.

"You better, mum's cooking up a feast, the whole family is getting together tonight. I don't want to know what she'd do to you guys if you were late."

Giving her another kiss, Harry walked out the door, and joined up with Ron and Hermione, who waited outside. They walked down the road a little ways, passed the boundaries around the Burrow preventing anyone from apparating in. Once they reached the apparition spot, Harry threw the invisibility cloak over them, while Hermione disillusioned their feet. It was the only way they would manage to get past all the reporters lying in wait for them.

He looked into the faces of his two friends, and they both smiled at him and nodded, indicating they were ready to go and that he should take the lead. He closed his eyes, thinking o f the place he wanted to be.

They turned and a second later he opened his eyes to look at the place he had considered home for six of the last seven years.

They had arrived, once again, at Hogwarts.


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2: Explanations**

The three friends were standing outside the gates of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when they took off the Invisibility cloak and removed the disillusionment charms of their feet. Harry looked at the gate for a moment before moving to it and tapping the lock three times and whispering ""Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" He smiled at the words his mentor once spoke at the opening feast. The gate sprung open, and the trio walked up the path up to the castle. "Where are we meeting them again" Ron asked. "Oh, Ronald, we've only told you about a million times. We are meeting Professor McGonagall and the Minister out in the grounds by the lake, before we…" Hermione looked anxiously at Harry, after their first conversation over what needed to be done; none of them had actually stated their task again."Oh, right. I remember now, well we better hurry."

They sped up a little and made their way to the lake, where they spotted Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Minister of Magic, waiting for them. Kingsley had officially been appointed the new Minister of Magic two weeks prior. The two had been deep in conversation when Kingsley motioned over to them, the trio had been spotted.

Harry was the first to speak once they reached McGonagall and Kingsley.

"Hello Minster, Headmistress," he nodded at each of them in turn.

"Harry, it's wonderful to see you, and you too Ron. Hermione. But I do believe it is time for you three to call me Minerva, unless the situation requires differently."

"Same here. I'm still just Kingsley to you." The three friends glanced at each other, to call their former, very strict, Transfigurations professor by her first name was something they would have to get used to.

"So, Why did you want to meet with us?" Kingsley was very curious as to why Harry, Ron and Hermione had wanted to meet up and looked so grave.

He noticed that Ron and Hermione looked to Harry to see what he would do, Harry however, instead of speaking, lifted his hands to the moleskin bag around his neck. But before he opened it, he shot a quick look at his two friends, both of which nodded solemnly at him. Finally Harry spoke as he lifted something out of the bag.

"We came to ask for your help returning this to its rightful place."

In his hand Harry held a wand that looked familiar to Kingsley, though he couldn't quite place why it did. McGonagall on the other hand, seemed to have recognized the wand immediately, and showed signs of being very angry.

"What are you doing with Albus Dumbledore's wand, Mr. Potter?"

No one in the group missed how she had used Harry last name again, and Harry seemed to know he was on thin ice.

"Professor, please, let me explain. I have a very good reason for possessing this wand. You see, this is not just the wand that once belonged to Albus Dumbledore; this is also the legendary Elder Wand."

This revelation stunned both McGonagall and Kingsley, though perhaps they shouldn't have been quite so shocked. Both had after all watched Harry's final duel with Voldemort, and had heard them arguing over who actually owned what they called the Elder wand, and its connections to Snape and Dumbledore. However, neither of them had actually associated this wand-Dumbledore's wand- as the one Harry and Voldemort had argued over.

Minerva McGonagall found herself speechless, but somehow managed to whisper "Harry…please… explain."

Hermione looked at Harry, who nodded, this seemed to be a cue of some sorts. She summoned them all some chairs, indicated that they should sit, and began to talk.

"I suppose it begins with the will of Albus Dumbledore…"

Hermione explained how Dumbledore had left her a book in his well, The Tales of Beetle and the Bard; which she took out her beaded purse to show McGonagall and Kingsley. As they were studying the book, Hermione pointed out the sing of the Deathly Hallows Dumbledore had sketched into the book. Ron also spoke, telling the story of the three brothers and their powerful gifts from Death. The Resurrection Stone, the Cloak of Invisibility, and the Elder Wand. Again, Hermione chimed in, telling how they had gone to Xeno Lovegood, since he had been wearing the sign on his robes at Bill and Fleur's wedding. He explained to them the meaning of the symbol, and how people believed the Peverell brothers were the brothers form the story, and Hermione admitted how she had doubted their existence, until proven otherwise by Voldemort himself.

At this point Harry, who had been quite so far, spoke up and then showed Kingsley and Minerva his invisibility cloak. He told them about how Dumbledore had given it to him during his first Christmas at Hogwarts, later telling him about how he had received it from Harry's father. He told them more about Dumbledore's task for him, and his ultimate decision between Horcruxes and Hallows; he explained to them that in order to get the Elder Wand, Voldemort broke into Dumbledore's tomb. He explained in great detail how the wand had become his, and also tried to explain the few things he understood about wand lore. He told them that after he used the Resurrection stone, which he had found in the snitch Dumbledore had left him; he had dropped it in the forest so no one could go looking for it.

"Master of Death"

Harry whispered these words reverently, and everyone else sat in silence for a moment, while he seemed lost in thought…

"That's what I am, Master of Death" he spoke more loudly this time around, and had everyone shocked.

"By owning and rightfully possessing all of the Deathly Hallows, that's what I became."

He then went on to tell them about his conversation with Dumbledore's portrait after escaping the Great Hall with Ron and Hermione, deciding to leave the stone where it had fallen; and that he would put the wand back with Dumbledore, where it would stay forever. This meant that after Harry died a natural death, the power of the wand would die as well.

"That's why I am here… to fulfill this last promise made to Dumbledore, to finish this last task, so that I can finally be done with this war, with Riddle. I want to live the life I never thought I'd have."

And so, after a moment of silence, in which Kingsley and McGonagall both nodded; the friends stood, Hermione vanished their chairs, and made their way to Dumbledore's tomb; none of them saying a word…


	3. The Missing Portrait

**Chapter 3: The Missing Portrait**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, even though I would want nothing more, I am still not J.K. Rowling. I'm just a random girl borrowing her characters :)**

Harry stood alone, looking down at the white marble that had been sealed around his former headmaster's body once again. The Elder Wand was back in its rightful place, in the hands of Albus Dumbledore.

This time, Dumbledore's body and tomb held several protection spells, cast by McGonagall, Kingsley, Hermione, Ron, and himself. He had used the Elder Wand for casting his protection spells, so they would be stronger than any others he could cast; it was the only thing he had used the wand for, since fixing his Phoenix wand. They had also cast the Fidelius Charm upon the wand, with Harry being the Secret Keeper.

Harry let out a deep sigh and started to make his way to the Headmistresses office, where his friends, Kingsley and McGonagall were waiting for him. With each step toward the castle and towards the office, he felt himself relaxing like he never had before, though he also knew that those Death Eaters that had managed to escape after the Battle would be wanting revenge, and that meant he still wasn't completely safe. However, at the same time, now that he had returned the Elder Wand, he knew that he could put the war and Voldemort behind him, and start healing.

Just a few minutes later he made it to the stone gargoyle that guarded the entrance to Minerva McGonagall's office. The stone gargoyle took one look at Harry, said "Go on up" and sprang to the side. The steps appeared and soon he found himself in front of the door, knocked and walked in.

He found everyone seated around McGonagall's desk, apparently in an important conversation. They all stopped talking when Harry stepped into the room and regarded him carefully. Hermione got up and gave Harry a hug, Ron following closely behind to have one of those awkward 'man-hug' 'fist-bump' moments.

Harry however was barely paying attention to his best friends, instead his eyes found the portrait of the man he had looked up to for six years of his life. With a quick glance at McGonagall to ask permission to talk to the portrait, he addressed Dumbledore.

"I know it has been a month headmaster, but I have returned the wand."

"Glad to hear it Harry, glad to hear it. How are you doing? Ms. Granger here hinted that you have reconnected with Ms. Weasley. Congratulations."

"Thank you very much headmaster. She has been one of the only good things in this mess tom Riddle created."

"Aaah, Harry, you sound like a boy, excuse me, a young man in love. Be sure to invite me to the wedding." Dumbledore chuckled at his joke, and this seemed to indicate the end of their conversation as he went back to pretending to be asleep.

Harry turned back to his friends who had resumed their conversation, in an attempt to give him some privacy in what was actually not that big of a room with five people in it. However, when they noticed that Harry was done talking to Dumbledore's portrait, they turned to him.

Harry sighed, somehow he already knew that he wasn't going to like what they were about to tell him.

"What is wrong now?"

Hermione was the first to speak, she also seemed to be most upset by whatever they were discussing, while Ron just had an expression on his face that seemed to be a mixture between wanting to agree, yet disagree with his girlfriend.

"Harry, do me a favor, look around, and tell me if anything feels odd."

Thinking this in itself was a very odd request Harry took a closer look t at the room he was in; mostly it looked like someone was moving in their possessions the muggle way. Boxes lined the walls and were stacked neatly in shelves, some waiting to be filled with the items that had once belonged to Severus Snape, while others still held items that Harry assumed belonged to McGonagall.

Snape… thinking about his former Potions master, still wasn't an easy thing for Harry. His thoughts kept switching between the two images he now associated with the man. The professor that hated him, made life miserable for him, and had insulted him, his family and his friends at every opportunity; and the man that had saved his life by giving up his own, the man that risked his life in order to protect first Lily Potter and then her son, the man that had given Harry the memories that changed the outcome of the battle, the man that Harry now considered to be the bravest man he ever knew.

While he was trying to sort out his thoughts about Snape; Harry had started scanning the walls in the office, looking for Snape's portrait. However, though he saw an empty spot on the wall, that looked like it had been set aside for a new portrait, he didn't see one anywhere.

"Where is Professor Snape's portrait?" he asked, addressing Professor McGonagall and Minster Kingsley.

At Harry's words, both McGonagall and Hermione adapted superior looks on their faces, while Ron just looked like he wanted to disappear and Kingsley began to look very uncomfortable.

"Harry, there will be no portrait of Severus Snape at this time."

"Why not?"

"The school governors are currently refusing to commission one; saying that since Snape was a Death Eater, he does not deserve the honor of being among the former headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts."

Harry just shook his head, when would these prejudices stop? Simply because Snape had appeared to be on Voldemort's side and had received a bad reputation, people are refusing to bestow him with the honor he deserves? In Harry's mind, this was no different than Death Eaters refusing Muggle-borns.

"Minister… and I am addressing you as the Minister of Magic. The school governors not having Severus's portrait commissioned is unacceptable. Refusing him an honor he deserves, simply because of a bad reputation and the appearance of his allegiance to Riddle's side… when all along he was risking his life in more dangerous ways than all of us combined? It's not right…"

Harry let out a sigh, he wasn't even sure anymore what he had just said, all he knew is that even though he still held some hatred for the man that had been Severus Snape, he knew in his heart and gut, that he deserved the honor of being on a portrait in the headmaster's/-mistresses office. Had he not been at Hogwarts, the students would have been treated far worse than they had been.

Ron spoke up for the first time, shocking everyone with what he had to say.

"Harry's right… don't get me wrong though, I still think of Snape as a slimy git; but when Ginny was here and got in trouble… and he not been here… she might not be with us now."

Those words were all Harry needed to hear to know he was about to the right thing, no one should be denied honor they deserve.

"Minister, I would like to speak to the School Governors."


	4. Petition

**Chapter 4: Petition**

**Aaaand here's our friendly disclaimer; though if you actually think I'm J.K. well, then you probably have issues. Which is okay, I wish I was her, which probably means I have some sort of issues too. **

Dinner at the Burrow that night was a loud, hectic and absolutely wonderful affair in Harry's mind. He had counted himself as a member of the Weasley family since the first time Ron brought him here, and especially now that he was dating Ginny.

To Harry these dinners were heaven, the room was filled with people who he loved and who loved him, he never knew his own mother, but the way Mrs. Weasley fretted over all of them, making sure they had third helpings of everything, it made him feel like he did have a mother. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had been insisting for a while now that Harry should feel free to call them mum and dad, but so far Harry hadn't managed to do so.

During these contemplations of Harry, Mrs. Weasley was cleaning off the table; while everyone had left to go play some quidditch in the backyard.

"Here, mum. Let me help you with that."

Mrs. Weasley froze, and so did Arthur who had been about to leave the room, did Harry really just call Molly mum? For a month now he'd refused, saying he didn't deserve the that honor quite yet.

"Sure Harry, no problem. Why don't you grab some of those extra chairs and bring them into the shed, after that go join everyone else for the game. You need to relax, your meeting with the school governors tomorrow must be making you nervous."

"Oh, that reminds me," he turned around to face Arthur, "hey dad, do you think you could talk to me a little later and explain what I'd be dealing with tomorrow?"

Arthur nodded at Harry, to dumbfound to speak. Harry grabbed the chairs, and went outside to join the others.

Molly and Arthur looked at each other, tears in their eyes. Finally, after one long month it seemed as though Harry was starting to move forward from his ordeals. They both knew he'd never truly forget, but accepting them as family, it was a big step.

Maybe, after his meeting with the School Governors tomorrow (arranged for him my Kingsley), after what they both knew he considered his last duty, they'd see even more improvement.

Ministry of Magic

Courtroom

School Governors Meeting

Harry looked up at the thirteen people that sat before him, feeling more nervous at this stare down, than when he had faced Voldemort.

The school governors were currently looking at Harry Potter with mixed looks of apprehension and admiration. This was the boy that lived, and the man who won, savior of the wizarding world, and a wizard of high caliber. The Minister had not informed them as to why Harry was petioning them, but they knew it must be important.

A few more minutes passed in silence, before Brandon White, the head Governor as Harry had been informed my Mr. Weasley last night, stood and drew the attention upon himself.

"This meeting is now in session, we address Mr. Harry James Potter."

Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding, 'now or never' he told himself.

"Thank you Mr. White."

"What is it you would like from us, Mr. Potter?"

He prepared himself for the reaction he was about to receive…

"I am here on the behalf of Severus Snape. I am requesting you to petition his portrait as one of Hogwarts Headmasters."

Immediately chairs were falling onto the ground as people stood in outrage, others simply began talking amongst themselves, while again others were yelling insults at Harry and Snape.

"QUIET!" Mr. White yelled.

He looked upon Harry with utter shock in his eyes.

"Do I understand you correctly Mr. Potter? You want a portrait of Severus Snape, who was a known Death Eater, and supporter of You-know-"

"Voldemort!"

Several shrieks were heard around the room when Harry interrupted White so suddenly to say HIS name.

"Excuse me?" Mr. White said, his face as pale as his last name.

"Lord Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle. That is his name, Mr. White, and while I understand that you are in a position of authority over me, I will not tolerate this 'you know who' nonsense any longer. 'fear of a name, only increases the fear of the thing itself,' Mr. White. Voldemort is dead, no longer to return. He was a wizard who went bad, nothing more. Say his name."

Brando White looked at Harry with a new level of respect and nodded at him.

"Very well, Mr. Potter. Back to the topic, however, you want a portrait of Severus Snape, supporter of V-V-Voldemort among the headmasters and headmistresses of Hogwarts?"

"Yes, I do. It's an honor he deserves. There is more to his story than you know. Severus Snape, for the past sixteen years, has been a double agent. He has been Dumbledore's man in all that time. It was on Dumbledore's orders that Snape killed him, it was on Dumbledore's orders that Snape took control of Hogwarts, it was always for Dumbledore."

The silence in the room was so evident you could almost hear it, no one was making a single sound, you couldn't even hear anyone breathing. This silence lasted for some minutes before a woman stood, looked directly at Harry and asked the question everyone was asking.

"Why? If we believed you, which at this point, I'm not sure if I do, why would Severus Snape do such a thing? I went to school with him, he was into the Dark Arts, treated Muggle-borns horridly, and enjoyed it. And you expect me to believe that this man turned good?"

"Yes. It is rather a difficult thing to grasp, isn't it." This statement and in the way in which Harry said it, reminded everyone of Dumbledore, and they knew they were about to hear a great tale."

"Well, miss. It all boils down to the greatest power known to man, the power that, to all intent and purposes, defeated Riddle: love."

The members of the audience that knew Dumbledore well, were smiling at this point, Harry had taken after the man in the strangest ways.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione, who were sitting right behind Harry, looked at him and then at each other with tears and smiles. Of course he would chose love as the way to present the changed heart of Severus Snape, how else. He really was Dumbledore's man through and through. They turned back at the scene that was unfolding before them. The woman that had stood and questioned Harry, and the Governors were staring at Harry as though he had grown another head. Harry simply smiled, before continuing his tale.

"It is quite the romantic story actually, though it does not have a happy end, and personally still give me the creeps. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sever Snape was in love with my mother, Lily Evans, since the first time he saw her at age 10."

Harry then proceeded to tell the Governors and the assembled audience the story of Severus and Lily, two friends turned against each other, but never stopping to care for another. He told of betrayals and remorse, and explained Snape's vital part in his defeat against Voldemort.

"… I wouldn't have been able to succeed without the aid of Severus Snape."

At the end of Harry's tale, the Governors looked at each other, all sharing the same look of acceptance in their eyes, they wouldn't even have to vote.

Mr. White coughed and drew the attention back to him.

"Harry Potter, your request has been accepted. The portrait of Severus Snape will be revealed a week from now at Hogwarts. It would honor us greatly if you were there."

Harry nodded his accent and turned around to leave the room, his girlfriend and two friends following him; leaving the crowd behind them stunned and speechless.

**A/N: Well, folks there you have it. For the longest time I wasn't sure what to do with this scene, and I'm still not sure if I liked the way it turned out… so let me know what you think. Reviews are greatly appreciated. One more chapter and then the epilogue to go. Should be up soon. Epilogue already written. Thanks Bunches!**

**Lovin_Severus**


	5. The Revealing

**Chapter 5: The Revealing**

***sigh* I know it's taken me forever to actually write this story, but it makes me sad that this is the last chapter. Well, the epilogue is still coming, but that's already written, it's actually the first chapter I wrote, this is the last, it's sad. And exciting.**

**Well, once again, I'm blonde, from Germany, and totally unorganized. I am obviously not the brilliant J.K. I wish I was though**

For the second time that week, Harry and his friends once again found themselves in the Headmistresses office. However, this time, the room was exactly the way it was supposed to be.

They were all looking up at the wall behind the desk, and there, next to the portrait of Albus Dumbledore, was Severus Snape, leering down at them. His portrait looked just like him. The hooked nose, and greasy long black hair. Everyone was astounded at the life-like attributes of the portrait. Something they should have excepted.

After a few moments of the awkward silence that had settled around the room, Professor McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Headmaster Severus Snape, as Headmistress of this school, I call you to serve, as you did in life, now you shall in your death."

Snape grimaced at the mention of his death, and mumbled something that sounded like "bloody Potter and his stupid hero streak," and looked directly at McGonagall.

"Headmistress, it is my honor and duty to serve."

After this ritualistic greeting, the headmistress turned to Harry.

"I know you will want a few moments with him. I give you the use of my office for the next ten minutes or so, then you and your friends can join us for dinner in the Great Hall."

She turned and walked out of the room.

By some unspoken agreement, Hermione and Ron followed after her, while Ginny stayed. Harry's two best friends knew that they could have stayed, but it was time for Harry to lean on his girlfriend, time for him to allow love to grow.

Ginny took Harry's hand and smiled up at him. He looked at the woman before him and felt love flow through their entwined hands and into his heart. They stood their gazing at each other for quite some time, before they heard a familiar voice.

"You look like them."

Turning to face the portrait of Snape, the man continued talking.

"Lily… and James. You look like them. They were so in love, the world seemed to melt around them when they were together. I still hate your father, Mr. Potter, but I will say that he made your mother happy."

Shocked at the seemingly friendly tone of his former professor's voice, Harry simply nodded.

"Thank you, Severus." Snape looked shocked at the mention of his first name, but made no comment about it.

"Thank you for everything. You risked your life to keep me safe, and did all Dumbledore asked of you. Thank you."

At Harry's thanks Severus Snape retreated back into his 'regular' self. Smirking down at the couple before him, he simply nodded his head, and went to feign sleep, though Harry swore he could have heard him mumbling something along the lines of:

"Lily. It was all for Lily."

Harry indicated to Ginny that they should leave, and they made their way to the Great Hall, to join everyone for dinner.

"It's all done now, Harry. You can relax. The war with Voldemort is over. Be a teenager."

Harry laughed that she had called him a teenager, he hadn't felt like a kid in a while. But the idea sounded really good, staying up late, laughing at pointless thing, taking bets on when Ron would propose. It all sounded like heaven. He really was free again. Voldemort no longer had a part of his soul.

Harry looked at the red head next to him, and felt his heart soar. He reprimanded himself again for not noticing earlier in life what a catch she was. She was beautiful and the other half of his soul.

"I love you."

Ginny froze, Harry had never told her before that he had loved her. She knew he did, but it simply wasn't something he said, seeing as he had no experience with any kind of love until he came to Hogwarts.

"You heard right Ginny. I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, though I'll wait until we are out of school to propose. You are right, I want to be a kid for a while, and simply enjoy life. I love you."

Ginny looked at Harry with tears in her eyes.

" I love you too, Harry. I have for a while now. And know that whenever you ask, the answer will be yes."

The two teenagers in love leaned in for a slow, cautious kiss, knowing that they had all the time in the world.

**Well, folks. There you have it. **

**I never really intended to include a Harry/Ginny love moment into this story, but it just seemed to happen naturally. And I believe it is a fitting end. Now, don't worry. There's still the epilogue. Please review.**


	6. Epilogue: Eight Years Later

**Disclaimer: I'm feeling sad as I type this out, it's my last disclaimer for this story. I am not the fabulous J.K. **

**Epilogue:**

_Eight Years Later_

He walked slowly through the grounds and into the castle, finding his way through Hogwarts was simple, even after all this time he could probably walk the grounds in his sleep. Soon Harry found himself in front of an all too familiar stone gargoyle; it lifted its head and looked at him.

"Password?"

"I actually don't know. I'm here for a surprise visit with the headmistress, is she in?"

"Yes, one moment. I'll let her know she has a visitor."

"Thank you."

Just a short moment later the stone gargoyle leapt to the side and the stars leading to the headmistress's office appeared. He walked onto the first step and let it carry him to the door of the office. He knocked and a moment later heard a familiar voice call out "come in" and entered.

The office looked almost exactly the way it had looked the first time he entered it in his second year of school. The only real exceptions being that no Phoenix waited on its perch, and that instead of seemingly hundreds of silver, spinning instruments; books now lined the shelves against the wall; and of course, the person sitting in the big chair behind the desk.

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall looked up from the paperwork on her desk and smiled one of her rare smiles, surprise evident in her face.

"Harry! What a lovely surprise. What brings you… oh."

She had spotted the bundle in hew cradling safely in his arms.

"Is that…"

"Hello Headmistress. You've obviously spotted the reason for my visit, but allow me to introduce you to the newest addition to the Potter family and your godson, that is, if you would do me and the Ginny the honor of becoming his godmother?"

Nothing could have surprised his former Transfiguration professor more, if her stunned expression was anything to go by. She looked into her former students eyes to make sure she had heard right, guessing what she was thinking Harry smiled and nodded at her. She was trying to blink away the tears that had started forming and whispered:

"Are you sure? What about Ron and Hermione?"

"They already have James to spoil, and all the rest of Ginny's family is the same way, and all that is besides the fact that we couldn't think of anyone better. One of the other reasons is that you are one of my last connections to this little guy's grandparents." He looked at her a little nervously:

"so, will you be his godmother? Kingsley is his godfather."

At that moment the baby in Harry's arms woke up and started fussing. Harry started to comfort him, rocking him softly. Minerva smiled at the father and his son and with a question in her eyes held out her arms.

Harry placed the baby gently in her arms and she started gently bouncing him. A few moments later, he topped fussing and opened his eyes to get a good look at the unfamiliar person holding him. She let out a soft "oh" of surprise.

"I know it's a bit startling isn't it?" Harry commented.

The baby in her arms had the exact same shape and color of eyes as his father and grandmother before him, and with his hair being black, the baby looked exactly like his father. For some reason, the baby's likeliness to his father made up her mind, maybe it was because his father had always needed extra looking out for, but whatever the reason, in that moment, she knew she wanted a deeper relationship with this boy than headmistress and student.

In a soft voice she addressed the infant:

"Hello there, little guy; look like I'm going to be your godmother. I do hope you won't be as much trouble as your father here, I mean, every year he'd be involved in something."

At this Harry spoke up in protest:

"Now Minerva, you can't tell him that. Most of the time trouble found me, I never deliberately caused it."

The tow chuckled thinking of all of Harry's adventures at school, some of which she probably still didn't know about. She suddenly realized she didn't know an important fact about her godson-his name.

"Harry what's his name?"

Harry smiled sheepishly,

"Well, that's actually another reason I'm here… I was wondering if I could talk to two of the portraits?"

Minerva paused… he didn't? She nodded her assent and Harry took the baby out of her arms.

Walking behind the desk, he looked up at the portraits of his former mentor Albus Dumbledore, and his former Potions professor Severus Snape.

Dumbledore was smiling at him, a knowing look in his blue eyes, while Snape had put on a disinterested sneer.

Harry addressed Dumbledore first. "Professor, I'd like to introduce you to Albus, named after the wisest man I knew." A single tear rolled the old man's cheek; and he smiled as he spoke. "You do me a great honor Harry. But do tell, what is his middle name?"

"Severus; after the bravest man I knew."

At this the portrait of Snape gave a little jump and looked Harry into the eyes. He didn't utter a word, but the look in his eyes gave away his pleasure at this honor, giving a slight nod of ascent and walked out of his portrait.

It was more than Harry had expected, and with one last look at Dumbledore, he turned back towards McGonagall who had watched the scene unfold with great interest.

She smiled as Harry placed the baby back into her arms, and she softly spoke his name for the first time.

"Albus Severus Potter."

**A/N:…. And there it is… the end of this story. Please do let me know what you thought. I'd appreciate any comments, even negative ones. I plan on writing some more soon. I have a couple of different story ideas in mind, just need to get them out on paper. **

**Farewell, for now,**

**~Lovin_Severus**


End file.
